Fire Burns the Darkness
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: When Yang learns what happened to Aqua, she takes matters into her own hands. One-shot.


**I went to bed, I woke up… Aqua still got norted. And I'm still in a horrified state a shock. Also, I've been listening to Ignite for the past three days, so this happened. This has nothing to do with my other fanfic Huntsmen's Key.**

Fire Burns the Darkness

When the shadows flowed off her, it revealed her blue hair had turned white. When she turned to face the trapped king, her eyes shown gold with malice.

"Mickey," Aqua said, "You're too late."

"Oh no Aqua," Mickey exclaimed. How could this had happened? She was one of the strongest keyblade wielders he met, on par with Sora and Riku. Riku was on his knees injured as he saw the woman.

"Aqua listen to me," Mickey begged, "You need to snap out of it!" Mickey struggled as he tried to get free.

"What is there to listen to?" Aqua asked, "You just abandoned me here… left me for dead."

"You know that's not how it happened," Mickey cried, "You told me to go on without you, I had no choice, but I'm here now!"

"I just told you, you're too late," the woman growled.

"You're wrong," Aqua turned towards Riku after he shouted, "Deep down there's a light that never go's out."

Aqua just raised her eyebrow, "Pretty words, but they don't mean anything." She used the keyblade she picked up, pointed it at Riku and launched a dark flame.

"Riku!" Mickey cried.

Riku was too injured to move, but he didn't have to. A portal opened in front of him and a ball of fire shot forth and canceled out Aqua's attack.

"What?" Aqua asked. Then someone stepped out of the portal.

"Seriously what is this? Amateur hour?"

Riku looked up and was shocked, "Yang?"

Standing in front of him was Yang Xiao Long. Her bionic arm held her golden keyblade. That looked like her flaming hair, and her old gauntlets.

Aqua looked at the girl, she had Xehanort's powers but not his memories. He didn't want a repeat of what happened with Terra.

Yang looked at her, "That's her? Thought she'd be… less skinny."

"What are you doing here Yang?" Riku asked.

"Saving you apparently. We ran into Ansem and Xemnas while we were working," Yang said.

"They told you about Aqua?" Mickey asked.

"Your majesty, it's Xemnas and Ansem," Yang said placing a hand on her hip, "I couldn't get them to shut up if I tried." She then looked at the fallen keyblade master, "Alright, Aqua time to wake up and smell the coffee."

"I'm fully awake," Aqua said, "I've been trapped here, dreaming, of something impossible. Now I'm finally awake and I know the truth. All worlds begin in darkness, and also end. The heart is no different, it…"

Aqua was interrupted but a firaga spell.

"Yep, she got norted," Yang said, "She won't shut up either."

When the smoke cleared Aqua was revealed unharmed. Annoyed but unharmed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to beat the Xehanort out of you," Yang said.

"And what makes you think you can do that?"

"Well it worked for that idiot," Yang pointed at Riku.

"Hey!"

"That's not going to happen," Aqua readied her stance with Mickey's keyblade, "I can tell you have almost no experience with that keyblade."

"I guess you're right," Yang threw her keyblade in the air. It split into two lights and the formed around her arms. Two large gauntlets appeared on Yang's arm that clicked when she got into her fighting stance, "Which is why I learned how to do this."

Her stance was much more relaxed and flexible. No matter, Aqua was now the combined strength of two keyblade masters. She couldn't lose.

Both keyblade wielders held their positions and waited. Before Yang would have charged head first without thinking. But thinking like that, costed her, her arm. Now she was going to fight one of the strongest masters with her greatest nemesis… patience.

Finally, both shot forth. When Aqua tried to attack her with a horizontal slash Yang jumped into the air. Her fist pulled back, fire magic radiated from her fist as she brought it down. When her fist made contact with the ground a shockwave of fire was released.

Aqua cartwheeled away and shot an ice spell at Yang. She dodged, but the shot hit the ocean, freezing most of the water that blanketed the dark coast. When Yang looked back, she held up her arms. Just in time to block Aqua's attack, but they both skidded onto the ice in a strength filled lock.

"There's fire in you," Aqua grunted.

"So you noticed?" Yang asked. Yang quickly used her leg to knock one of Aqua's leg of balance. Yang then did a full leg sweep knocking the fallen master into the air. Yang was just about to deliver another punch, when Aqua did an aerial recover and sent another blizzaga at her. Yang managed to roll out of the way and started punching fire balls at Aqua.

Aqua then used her barrier to protect herself, before charging at Yang. Yang dodged then sent more fiery punches Aqua's way, which she knocked away using her keyblade. She charged at Yang, the blonde jumped and, in the air, decided to mix it up. Her fist began to glow blue. When she punched out the magic; Aqua jumped over a blizzaga that created ice spikes.

When Aqua landed, Yang punched the ice beneath her, summoning a lightning strike onto Aqua. But that didn't stop Aqua from charging Yang and knocking her into the air sailing over the water. Aqua jumped onto one of the giant rock formations that hung over the horizon and started running towards where Yang was flying.

Yang did an aerial recover and used ice magic to freeze the ocean beneath her. She couldn't be floating dead in the water. She looked up to see Aqua running on the rock formation. Yang started punching flames at her. Every time she did Aqua used barrier. Then Aqua started shooting back. Yang used barrier herself. The dark flames got absorbed into the shield, as Yang thought, every time she shot at Aqua she used barrier. Yang couldn't hit her… maybe she should hit something else?

Aqua began running the other way. Yang ran on the ice after her then shot two more fire spells. Aqua put of the barrier. But the didn't hit the shield, but the rock she was standing on. Then it began to break and crumble, then fell apart. Aqua fell with it.

"Stopga!" Before Aqua could react, Yang used a stop spell to stop time around her. She was suspended in air so was the rocks. Yang used them as stepping stones as she jumped up towards Aqua, then activated her shotlock.

"Fire Charge." Yang was coated in fire as she charged into the frozen opponent over and over again. Then Yang got above her and brought her flaming fists down in a hammer fist that slammed Aqua into the ice. Yang landed, but then dark blasts came from the smoke and slammed into Yang. It began to cover the brawler.

Aqua emerged from the dust. And looked at the black mass that covered the brawler. She then looked around the battle field that was covered in craters and rocks.

"You aren't a guardian. You're a destroyer, you burn, and consume, and destroy. That's all fire is, it's just like darkness," Aqua said.

The black mass began to expand as an golden glow began to bleed through from the inside. Finally, the darkness was destroyed in a fiery explosion. There stood Yang with red eyes.

"You're right, fire does burn, and consumes, and it destroys darkness," Yang said, "It isn't just destruction, it's warmth, it's strength, it's life. And now, it's going to consume your darkness and return you to light."

Yang charged forward ablaze. Aqua raised the keyblade do block, but Yang's strength was not what it was before. It was strong enough to punch the keyblade from her hand into the air. Before Aqua could call it back. Yang delivered several punches into her gut, then finally into her face, sending her crashing into an ice block. Yang then jumped into the air and grabbed Mickey's keyblade. She pointed it at Aqua and a beam flew and landed at her chest. A portal then appeared in front of her.

When Yang descended from the sky she slammed her hand onto the orb, sending her into Aqua's heart.

Darkness was overflowing in the station of awakening. Aqua, the real Aqua, was unconscious, but she was being held by something that looked like Ansem's guardian.

"Aqua!" Yang ran forward, but pillars of darkness. Yang stopped, "Right doesn't work that way. Aqua you need to wake up." Yang had to jump and roll out of the pillars way.

"Aqua, listen, we're here to save you, but you need to keep fighting for a little while longer!" Aqua didn't respond, "Mickey's here, he wants to save you, I want to save you too, but you have to let us!" Another pillar almost hit her.

"Terra and Ventus, they're waiting for you. Don't give up on them, they're waiting for you!" Yang screamed as she began to sink into the darkness, "Aqua, we can win, please. Terra needs you, Ventus needs you, we need you. Aqua!"

Soon only Yang's hand was seen. Finally, after a long period of silence, Aqua opened her eyes. In a blast of light, she destroyed her captor, the grabbed Yang's hand and pulled.

The darkness burned off of Aqua, her white hair became blue, matching her eyes. Yang fell out of the portal.

"Well, that's one down, two to go…" Yang said. The darkness around Mickey vanished and he ran to the two keyblade wielders.

"Yang what happened?" Mickey said.

"Apparently… Xemnas has a special relationship with Aqua's armor… somehow it's still connected to her… he managed to use that to turn her…"

"Mickey…?" Aqua looked up, she blinked then closed her eyes. What was she doing? Then she remembered, "Oh no… I'm so sorry."

"Eh… no big deal," Yang said waving.

"Wait… where's that man?" Aqua asked.

 **This has nothing to do with my other fic. This is to help me cope with Aqua getting turned. I know I suck at writing fight scenes. This is a one shot. If you wanna do something with it be my guest.**


End file.
